Overlord Naruto: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto is betrayed after joining a group of heroes to dethrone the Overlord. With the Dark Tower in shambles and the minions scattered Naruto becomes the new Overlord and to eliminate the corrupted heroes that plague the land.  Overlord/Alien/PredatorxOver.NarutoxHarem.
1. Overlord Reborn! New Version!

Overlord Naruto: Unleashed

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000000000

Credit

0

I would like to take the time to credit 26-Lord-Pain allowing me to use themes from several of his stories. The following of 'Overlord, Kingdom Hearts, God of War, Soul Calibur, and Teen Titan NU Stories.' Along with excerpts and information from Madhat's Overlord stories.

0

Story Start

0

In the outskirts of a forest and bordering a dying meadow was a large and tattered black tower. This was known as the Dark Tower, domain and home to the Overlord. The Dark Tower, one a beacon of darkness and despair was now tattered as it stood a shadow of itself on the Horizon. The desolate building was filled with cracks and dents testifying to a long and hard fought battle. The once powerful tower consumed by evil and madness was nothing more then a hollow building with the death of it's master, the Overlord.

Minions, gremlin like creatures that served the Overlord resided within this place. Those that weren't captured by the Hero or people had fled as items were stolen from its confines and magic was drained out of the tower. Only the power of a single individual who performed a heroic sacrifice kept this building afloat. The unimaginable darkness deep in his heart kept the tower alive.

'_And when the Darkness looms across the Evil he rules, the ones emerge that will delete his rule_.'

Gnarl, an aged Minion general for many years since the last Overlord and even his predecessors, felt racked with grief on the inside when he'd first seen his Master fall downward, to the very chamber that consolidated the Tower's very own heart. But that was ten long years ago, an entire decade of he and twenty minions, now reduced to a hearty trio plus one all with their own personal names. He, Gubbin, Mouldy, and Giblet.

The body found was then used in a ritual. This ritual would awaken the new Overlord. With time, the injuries such as exposed bone was mended back in place, his muscles began to mind and color returned to the body's skin.

Giblet took a rag from Mouldy and spit into it, then he smoothed it along the surface of the man's shoulder plates and then hurriedly over his eyes and nose.''Shit, a few more months and I would have been dead.''The man spoke as he began to awaken.

**"Sire. Rise, rise!"**

The Armory Of Overlords, or simply the Armory, was reek of mold and minion flesh. The smelters that was once part of the armory were no where to be seen. Like most of the items of the tower it had been looted, just as the magic had vanished.

The man's eyes immediately went from calm cerulean blue to blood red. The human pupils became slit, demonic like as a menacing aura radiating from the man.

Gnarl could hardly contain his glee as such anger and hatred radiated from the man. The minions, Gubbin, Mouldy, and Giblet tried to dress the new Overlord only for him to lash out and blast them away. His mind still on auto-pilot, his responses fericious.

**''Minions?''** he asked as he looked at the creatures. He darkly chuckled. ''...so** I've inadverntly become the Overlord. '' **A sadistic smiled plastered the man's face. He ran a hand through his blond haired and scowled. ''I smell like ass.'**' **I planned on just destroying a rival, but now this could be used to our advantage. I never felt to comfortable using the Elemental Nations as Genesis's home base but the positioning and supplies here would be better. His attention went to the aged minion. ''The old one. You are the Minion Master Gnarl? I remember you; It looks like will be raising hell on the same side this time around.''**  
**

''Indeed Sire. There are nefarious deeds to be done.''

''Aaah yes, like paying back those traitors who left me dead for one.''**  
**

''Sire if I may?''

''Yes Gnarl?''

''The Dark Tower has fallen in disgrace. It is of utmost importance that we retrieve the Tower Heart.''

The new Overlord took a moment as if to contemplate. ''The tower being repaired is the first order of business I suppose. But then there is also in need of a guard who will keep this place protected during it's reconstruction.'' He stated as he began to remember one of the things Kuiinshi had told him prior to him arriving to this world.

_"Once, in the ages beyond the elves, there existed two gods of this world. The Mother Goddess, fair and kind, who filled the world with life and beauty. But she was betrayed by her lover. The fight between her and the nameless god broke into war. The lover summoned hordes of dragons, trolls, ogres, Worms, and the very dead. The forces of the Mother, humans, elves, dwarves, and creatures of light magic, united and drove the dark creatures to the deep depths of the earth. The Mother Goddess banished the fallen lover, and locked him away in a realm of death and horror. He became known as the Forgotten One, for The Mother wiped all trace of his name away, and in time only legends remained. And though the Light had won this round, the Darkness always tried to regain power. But alliances among the damned never last. Evil by its nature turns on each other for more power, and the unity of Good always wins._ _They say Evil always finds a way, but of course anyone who is a victor can chose the history listened. Take the Forgotten one's status and power and lead the Mother Goddess to your side in a way only you can can. Slay the Overlord to make sure he doesn't get in the way. _

''This is sad,'' Naruto remarked as he shook his head.''I don't even have any scouts or spies. I shall retrieve some people, vassals and I expect you all to treat them with the same respect you treat me. They will watch over this castle and aid in its resurrection.''

''Of course sire...quite ironic don't you think? The man that sought to kill the last Overlord became his successor.''**  
**

''My attention was to free this world from the Overlord so my family could add it to our growing empire. But you must have realized my intention some time ago. Only one explanation for why this Tower has accepted me? The darkness in my heart. I suppose that's why the other Overlord tried to...'' The man stopped as he suddenly got up and said. ''I wish to survey the rest of the damage,'' He said as the creatures trailed after them.

It was during then Naruto got a good look at them. The minions were of a Yellowish-Brown color with brown tattered clothing, long and slanted ears with bright yellow eyes, clawed four fingered hands and three toed feet with spikes at their ankles. They were also quite thin as the ribs from their bones were sticking out. They also had pig like snout with sharp fangs hanging out of their tiny mouths.

Only Gnarl really stood out from among them. He was a Yellowish-gray with wrinkles and white hair on his eyebrows, jaws, and a goatee. Naruto decided before going off and recruiting his allies he would get dressed. Luckily one pair of armor survive the incident.

He was now wearing the ancestral black armor of the overlord which consisted of a sturdy albeit little over cuirass with tassets covering any weak spots like his thighs or groin area that wouldn't be covered by the Cuirass. He also wore a pair of greaves on his feet. Feeling a bit of nostalgia Naruto decided he could send clones to acquire his allies. It would be more efficient if he began trying to repair the Dark Tower and bringing life back to it. And then he would make those betrayers pay.

Deciding to move on to the next order of business he let Gnarl and the Minions lead him down to the lower bowels of the Tower so they could get acquainted with the functions of an Overlord. **"This cavern is the Spawning Pit, Sire, this is where new minions are born, and live."**

Overlord noticed the different pits had different themes. One looked like Lava and another murky swamp among things.

**"Now that you are here, you can call forth Minions from this Minion Gate. Use your mind Sire, the tower is linked to you, and you to it, just as we Minions are. We are part of the tower and as such we are also part of you, so call the minions with the power of your mind!"**

Overlord took a deep breath and focused on summoning more of these strange creatures when out of the pit came an additional five yellowish-brown creatures.

**''Aah yes good sire. Now its time we went about rebuilding the tower.''**

''How does this process of summoning minions work exactly?'' There was still quite a lot about this process Naruto was unsure of. He knew the ins and outs of the Overlord business, but every dimension had its rules and laws that convey titles and other such things, but that did not mean the same cookie cutter ideals or laws were followed everywhere.

**''Well sire, to create new life out of nothing was not within the grasps of the overlord so the gauntlet on your arm focuses the power of the jewels to drain the life force of slain beings and convert them into the necessary life force used to creature minions. Anything from sheep to humans can give birth to new minions who are willingly to serve your every command.''**

''Ok but I want to know is that is there anything that this tower needs? I recall the heart, but I didn't exactly take time to observe during my last visit here.'

**''Numerous Sire; the first and most important would be the Tower-Heart, milord, a powerful artifact that will allow us to teleport any place we've been before not to mention channel magic into the tower's main functions and excess magic to the current overlord. The Tower Heart chose you because of a great darkness in your soul; seeing as any and all possible heirs of the previous overlords must have not been worthy or simply don't exist.''**

''I see, this is quite curious. I think I can use magic like that for my experimentation. Though if the Tower Heart is missing how did the Tower know to call out to me? Also what's with this gauntlet on my arm?''

**''First of all the Tower retained a bit of power from the Tower-Heart. The Gauntlet is connected to the Tower and shall transport you back if you are close to death and it also allows you to absorb the life-force of any creature slain so you can create new minions.''**

''I need to make a some list of things.''

The list was a mental list of necessary buildings and items. The first thing he was going to do was rebuild the tower. He would need wood, shovels, picks, axes, wheel barrows, and other tools. He would need sheds to store supplies and spoils not to mention windmills for electricity, towers to spot any invaders, hospitals for the sick and injured and numerous other things.

''Ok Minions were shipping out to find the Tower Heart. Though before we do, Gnarl I need to know about several effects that repairing the tower can have on me?''

**''Well Sire the Dark Tower and you influence each other in a way. The first is the more Magical in tuned you are the better you are able to focus and use magic. You will also be able to easily influence the elements as well as increase your thinking ability meaning boosted intelligence. This is a result of Life Force from slain enemies deposited into the Tower directly. The more things you slain the more 'experience' you gain leading you to 'increase' certain aspects about yourself such as your magical reserves and resistance. The Life Force can also infect your physical aspects increasing your health, improving your defense, endurance, and even power in combat. This also affects other things such as your ability to create things once the Forge has been restored.  
**

**The more life force contributes to weapons the greater experience you gain and the less likely you will make mistakes. This means you'll be able to come up with more creative items and sometimes creating some items with less life force then you normally would have from greater experience. All your aspects from battle to even personal desires are affected once you either focus more life force or repair the tower. The more additions and renovations you make the more you will become one with the tower which will began to grant you powerful spells.''**

''Oh I am so loving this...I think its time we put this new found power of mine to the test.''

15 minutes away from the tower they came across a herd of sheep grazing on the grass.

Mentally commanding the minions to attack they jumped the sheep and ripped them apart with their sharp teeth and claws. The Browns as Gnarl explained were the most versatile of the minions and natural born fighters. They were the Melee fighters who could turn just about anything to the weapon and able to sustain the most damage in battle. Unfortunately unlike their cousins, depending on each horde, they couldn't go through water or they would drown, albeit in a humorous way as Gnarl added, fire, or through toxic gas.

Blood and flesh spilled onto the ground as the sheep cried out in pain. Overlord watched as Minions started tearing down the fence of the abandoned farm to make items. The little bastards were definitely clever enough to make use out of anything as an item. They then looted everything they could find and returned it to the Overlord.

''Minions listen up; anything of value you find bring it to me.'' The Overlord figured he would take most of the money, items, and other things that would be of use. For those he planned to have under his reign would be given the essentials until he could trust them not to revolt against him.

After the Tower Heart the most important item would be Tower Gates as they would allow instant teleportation of items from the current location to the tower.

Naruto told his minions to further expand their search until they came across a random man running towards him. ''Help! I need help! Those damn monsters kidnapped my son Bossus out in my Pumpkin field! They've taken over my farm please help me?'' The farmer pleaded.

''Huh...sure why not? But I'm expecting something in exchange for my services. I'm looking for people to join my kingdom. If all goes to plan I planned on expanding it into a large empire. So I wish for you to inform the head of your small town that a new Overlord; Overlord Naruto that is liberating these lands and he will be nothing like the one from the past.''

''Yes...I will...thank you Overlord Naruto,'' The man said bowing hesitantly and taking off. The name or was it title Overlord still spread fear amongst the masses. The past Overlord was an incarnation of EVIL that brought much suffering to the lands.

Suddenly a bunch of possessed pumpkin creatures came up. ''Minions! Destroy them!''

**''Ryaah!**'' The Minions shouted as they ran towards the posse's pumpkins and started tearing them apart. After a few moments the little critics started making helmets out of the remain.

**"Master! Giblet finded somethings!"** One of the Minions called out while hopping up and down.

"Really? Where!" The Overlord demanded and Giblet pulled out the glowing sphere. ''Then let's go,'' he said creating a Kagebunshin to find the missing boy and deal with the villagers. ''We have things to do...''

**"Moldy, hold your share!, Giblet, stop pretending to ride the heart!, Grubber, stop lugging behind you stupid sack of pus!"** Gnarl yelled as the minions continued to mess around, even when they holding the heart. During their way back they came across a strange platform. Using the newly activated Way point they made way to the Dark Tower. Once the Tower Heart was placed into the tower other things started to activate around the tower. _  
_

Naruto spent the next couple of days building a fence around the Tower and a fence a quarter of a mile long around the area. He cleaned up the land and started cultivated the land. He went to nearby farms and used his Kagebunshin to til the land and aid with anything else needed by the farmers in exchange for farming tool and seeds. He stuff started planting his vegetation as he began to plot what needed to be done next.


	2. Excavations, Repairs, and Alliances!

Overlord Naruto: Unleashed

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start  
0

The first of the people to arrive through the warp portal was Elizabeth Greene. A human-virus being connected to a powerful and vicious virus. One creative by unsurprisingly human beings. Elizabeth Greene was given the code name Mother by the military group and scientists that expiremented on her. Her features were that of young red-haired woman who hardly looked older then a teenager with chocolate brown eyes filled with choas and madness. Her outfit consisting of green and brown that clung to her like a second skin.

''Love...you have returned!'' she spoke in her usual playfyl tone as she threw her arms around the blond's neck. She really wished he hadn't left her behind for his scientists to study her. He knew how uncomfortable such things made her.

Naruto cupped a cheek as he spoke to her. ''We have much work to do.'' he affectionatelly remarked as they touched foreheads.

''More infecting, consuming, and surviving I hope.'' she suggested with child like glee. She was rather easy to keep entertained.

''It won't be hard to survive Elizabeth. I'm curious on what sort of infected you can create with the magical creatures of thos domain.''

''That sounds absolutely divine.'' She said as she seductively put her hands up. ''Is there anything else I can do for you? Bend backwards? Do the Splits? A whipfist?''

''I tend to forget how twisted you can be. Let's go,'' He ordered as Elizabeth trailed after them. Naruto led Elizabeth through a portal he created using a gem Kuiinshi had given him.

Elizabeth, who had managed to get her hand on some clothing when Naruto and herself made a slight detour now wore a black leather top and skirt with knee high boots. She wore two bracelets with a skull on the jewel and a pair of matching earrings.

''Looking good love.''

''I can say to same to you Elizabeth.''

If he was remembering what Gnarl told him correctly then anything from sheep to humans would give life force when slain for his minions. Though the first order of business was the items he would need.

The first thing he was going to do was rebuild the tower. He would need wood, stone, shovels, picks, axes, wheel barrows, and other tools. He would need sheds to store supplies and spoils not to mention windmills for electricity, towers to spot any invaders, hospitals for the sick and injured and numerous other things.

'''Elizabeth I want you to track down any builders or medics from the nearby towns.'' Once Elizabeth left Naruto continued with construction of the tower. With the minions short stature and lack of muscles they weren't suited for a lot of heavy lifting. On her way back Elizabeth returned after a few days she reported something interesting.

''On my way back I managed to come across a Predator temple. I took a look inside and came across the lower bowels where a Xenomorph Queen is housed. More predators might eventually show up as the devices she hooked up with are the type to force a queen to reproduce children. From personal experience I can understand and relate to the Queen and I might be able to form an alliance between us.''

''Excellent. We could use those creatures on our side. We can establish several dominions with them under their control and maybe using their DNA with ours we can create two new breeds of species. One for our control and the other for the ultimate hunt for the predators. With us providing the ultimate hunt we might be able to establish a truce and gain access to their technology.''

It was then Naruto noticed the two...things...behind Elizabeth. They were large, brutish, and heavily mutated humanoid beasts with patches of reddish-pink hairless skin. They were easily ten feet tall with bulging muscles, sunken eyes, and a mouth. ''Hunters? Already?''

''Well you didn't say I couldn't have a little fun during my scouting mission.''

''My mistake. Did you establish any Hives since you couldn't help but create some Hunters?'

''Just one...''

''I wish you waited but I suppose I can't fault you.'' Naruto placed his hands in a cross and created 500 Kagebunshin. ''I want one-hundred of you to use the tools to start digging tunnels and take Grubber with you. Tell him that he's the minion in charge of tunnel digging. I want secret escape routes, under water ways, and areas hollowed out for under water plumbing. I want the next 100 of you start mining and excavating. Find any kind of resources like Gold, Steel, Iron, Durium, Arcanium, Orichalcum, and anything you can find mine it and place it in the sheds. The rest of you will be running scouts/perimeter sweeps of at least two kilometers.''

''Hai!'' They all replied as he turned to Elizabeth.

''Alright Elizabeth show me where this temple is.'' He informed her as he got ready for travel. After several hours of trekking they finally came across the large and ruined looking temple.

Naruto made a mental note to tell one of the Minions to bring some Tower Gates to this location because the six hour trek would be too much of a inconvience in the future. The massive temple had characteristic of many different cultures. Its compound layers reminiscent of Aztec architecture, yet it had the smooth Ancient Egyptian edges.

Naruto and Elizabeth walked through the temple taking in its features. Naruto sniffed the air and caught the scent of something. He raised his hand and told her he was going to take care of this one as he wanted to test his abilities. He continued ten feet then ducked when a plasma bolt shot right past his grazing his left arm. In an instant Naruto created twenty Shadow Doppelgangers ready for combat. From what Naruto knew during his travels that this particular group of alien species were technologically advanced just like another species by the name of the Protoss.

The Protoss were quite the powerful race, but due to their conflict with another group of humans from another world who officially renamed themselves Terran it wouldn't be quite as easy to charm them to his side as it would be the Predators, but of course that meant this one would have to go first. His Kagebunshin kept on throwing punches randomly until they would connect with something, anything.

A thump, a cry, and a single puff of smoke instantly alerted Naruto to the predator's location. Shifting his hand into the claws he ran forward and jammed them into the chest of the cloak predator making a dent.

He was knocked back as he was caught in a Laser net and attached to one of the walls. The laser net started to cut into his skin so Naruto changed his other hand and sliced through it. Thinking back to the Whip fist that he saw Elizabeth used before he concentrated and willed his right arm into the shape of a whip. He found himself nearly out of breath and rolled to the left as the Predator fired another plasma bolt. Naruto swung his Whip fist and managed to slice apart some of the armor.

''Love! Catch!'' Elizabeth shouted as she threw him a canteen of water.

''Of course,'' He murmured. The cloaking device of the Predator wasn't perfect. Operated by the wrist device it could blend light and project a semi-transparent image in front of the creature but it was ineffective in the water.

With a quick succession of hand seals Naruto shot out senbon shaped water attacks that manage to great the device and cause it to sort circuit. Then using his Whipfist he managed to land a large gash on the Predator's leg before it jumped out of the way. Naruto notice three red lasers in a triangular shaped appeared on his chest. He lept out of the way as the Predator launch a bright blue plasma blast.

''Hunters! Restrain the Predator!'' He commanded as the two massive beasts followed their master's command as they ran towards the masked creature. One of them was caught in the net gun that wrapped around the bottom half portion of the creature and started constricted. The other tackled the creature head on and ripped off its arms. Naruto and Elizabeth had to cover their hears as the creature's pained howls literally made their skin crawl. Green blood spilled onto the floor as the dying Predator gave a long drown out pained cry. Naruto went over to the Predator and slashed his throat with the Whip fist before changing his arm back to Normal. Elizabeth had freed the Hunter whose legs were partially damaged and told it that its no designation would be to stay at the entrance and guard it against any intruders.

Naruto made his way down to the basement where the nesting chamber was enormous about twenty feet high. Below it was an enormous yellowish-white sac filled with developing eggs waiting to be hatched. She had two pair of arms, one large and the other small with a large head protected by a large flash chest. She also had high heel protrusions from her feet. The first set of arms jutted from her shoulders with heavily clawed digits and the other was lower with less fingers and thing.

Naruto opened up a psychic connection after ushering Elizabeth to him.

_**''Xenomorph Queen! I've come to liberate you,''**_ He said as she turned to face him with her eyeless face, curling her mouth and barring her fangs with a soft hiss.

_**''You are alone...without any humans to implant with your face hugger spawn you have no children to physically control or communicate. I can offer you humans to start your own brood as long as you and your brood bond yourselves to me and my command.'' **_

The Queen silently looked at him as if contemplating.

''Elizabeth.''

''Yes...right away love.'' She said as she started a mental and psychological conversation. Naruto waited half an hour until Elizabeth called out to him. ''She is willingly Love. What is it that you wish from her?''

''I wish for many things, but for now we shall free her.''

Naruto used some of the items liberated from the dead Predator and freed the Queen out of her bindings. She made some sort of hissing noise that was of a different tone then before. ''I need some of your blood. I'm making a universal contract and yours would be an interesting addition.'' Naruto told the Xenomorph as he prepared to pierce her skin. ''Now this won't hurt a bit...well me.'' He said as he cut the queen as her acidic blood began to flow. ''Uum...Maybe we should go with Saliva instead.'' He said with a bit of a sheepish look. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but it certainly look like the Xenomorph was giving him a look of annoyance.


	3. Conquering of Mellow Hills!

Overlord Naruto Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls _

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes) **

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.'' **

00

Story Start  
00

Naruto and Elizabeth spent the next couple of days scouting, building and making strides in new research. Naruto's Kingdom spanned a quarter of the mile in every direction. There was also the Predator temple four miles south west of their position and a town between the tower and temple only half a mile that distance. With the construction of the Kingdom on the wa it was on to the first conquest.

**''Spree is**** two miles away from here. Mellow Hills contain Halflings, disgusting little cretins, which you can make into followers, though they are undeserving or slaves, which is a much better option.''**Gnarl seemed to have a great hatred of Halfings which he expressed many times. Though it was inconsequential to Naruto who didn't care as long as Gnarl could competently do his job.

''Aah yes...don't know why they're called Halfings as they're basically short people but ok. Also the ones who would object would make interesting experiments or sacrifices.'' Naruto wondered what kind of Xenomorphs could be made from many different vessels. When the meeting was adjourned in the recently constructed meeting room Naruto acquired the reports from his Kagebunshin.

Some Gold and Iron Ore was found, but not enough to where they could be considered a surplus. Though Naruto's focus between many projects were soon pushed away for the time being when he was to his private quarters by Elizabeth.

Naruto felt a bit of buzz when he entered and figured it most have been the tower. Naruto noticed the effect the Tower Heart had on the Dark Tower quite some time ago. He felt not only the flow of magic of magic in him wash through him like a gentle ocean, but he also felt more relaxed not to mention quite aroused. Each room of designation seemed to awaken and empower a certain part of his personality as he felt particularly cunning and cut throat in the planning room earlier.

What he had with Elizabeth wasn't the fairy tale or true love mess that was typically fed to young little girls about princes or white knights riding in on a stallion and saving them. That was the type of stuff that led too much disappointment and distraction and gave birth to fan girls who ruined the term that at one time could be considered positive. These girls spent too much time in their fantasies and even clod up things like...the academy at Konoha once did for example to pursue the affections of some boy who was often cold to them and only claim was that he was the strongest in that class not to mention were better looking then the boys in the class and stuff like that which wasn't all that much at all when looking at the bigger picture.

While some people's cynicism dismiss the ideal of love completely it did exist. Naruto and Elizabeth were two people that were compatible mentally, sexually, and with compatable dark natures. Both of them had a thing for power and now they were going to refine it in pleasure.

Naruto could feel the crack of foundations in Elizabeth's mental state as she would not let control fall to this other consciousness inside. One that wanted to destroy even him, that much he could get from the bond not to mention annoyance. Naruto had made a mental command to the tower to strip them of their clothing. ''Nice trick love...I wonder what else you can do.''

''We have all the time in the world to find out,'' He said as he lick and nibbled her neck causing her to moan. His hands roughly grabbed and kneaded her breasts causing her to hiss lightly. She had truly become an extremely beautiful woman since they bonded and she consumed some his blood.

Her more psychotic tendencies were curved and her mental state was focused. She gained an affinity towards Foxes and now literally hunted rabbits. Her hair became a fiery red instead of it's former orange, her breasts had grown a cup size and her buttocks became firmer and rounder as well. Not only that she grew a few inches and aged a few years giving her the appearance of a woman in her mid twenties instead of a young girl.

He was brought out of his musings when Elizabeth hungrily attacked his neck with love bites of her own, breaking the skin and letting his warm blood stain her lips.

''Vampirisim?''

''They have the right idea...maybe you can integrate some more of your unusual DNA into me from you love.''

''We'll worry about that later. Right now we have some other things to do,'' He said as he spread her legs and brought his face to her crotch. He licked her lips causing her to whimper softly as some of her juices seeped out. Naruto began to tease her clitoris with two chakra coated fingers as he nibbled on it causing her to arc her back, grabbing the sheets and letting out an audible scream. He continued the actions driving her crazy until an orgasm wracked through her body. Naruto lapped up her juices and wiped off the perspiration from his lover's face.

''Seems the new strand of Virus made you a louder screamer then before,'' he teased.

''Ass-hole...'' She muttered as she used some augmented strength to switch positions so she was on top. Naruto tried to move but seeing the newly form muscles in her arm knew he wouldn't be able to without exerting some actual effort.

''Lizabeth,'' He whined like a child told he couldn't get any candy.

''Sorry love..you'll have to learn how to do this some other time. '' She took a hold of his shaft causing him to groan. ''Now be a good boy and let 'mother' take care of you,'' She cooed as she took his cock into her warm mouth and began bobbing up and down on him. She slid her tongue around the base of his cock and slowly worked her way up with each bob until she got to the top and slowly made her way down. After a few minutes of her warm and wet mouth Naruto cried out her name and released into her mouth which she drank greedily. She then rolled them over so he was on top and hooked her legs around his waist bringing him forward and causing them both to groan.

Naruto could feel her hot and moist cocoon vibrate around him. I then began to clench and unclench and sensually massaged him causing him to nearly loose it right then and there. Naruto began to pound into her, fucking her as hard as he could. Her nails dug into his back leaving scratch marks and drawing some blood. She moaned his name over and over again like in some chant as he began playing with her tits. They kissed each other passionately as their wild and hectic fucking cause the bed to rock with their movements and repeatedly slam into the wall.

Elizabeth's constant screams filled the room and was finally brought over with one last one when Naruto sunk his fangs into her neck. Her juices splashed onto his cock as her tight passage enclosed around him. Naruto gave a grunt as his balls tighten and he shot his seed inside her. He gave out a breath of relief as he emptied into her. The two of them laid their peacefully connected at the hips as sleep overtook them.

Two days later the invasion into Spree would begin.

Melvin Underbelly, the Halfling King was one of Eight Heroes that went on to fight and defeat the Overlord. Naruto knew what he knew, being the eight hero recruited by the wizard who was called away by Kuiinshi shortly before the final battle. That led to him leaving behind a copy that was left for dead. As a result something had to have occurred to explain the link damage.

From Naruto's memories Melvin was an undersized Halfing and was quite small even for their standards. Also from what he could understand the small country had been suffering from starvation, because its ruler Melvin was taking all the food for himself. The Halfing began morbidly obese and became the living embodiment of the Sin Gluttony. The once innocent and sweet little Halfing became a greedy and uncaring slob devouring anything from harvest food like squashes, corn, Pumpkin, to land animals like lambs and cows to even dogs, cats, and frightening enough humans.

From what Naruto could gather from passing information the Halfing had a magical crown that allowed him to control gravity around him and able him to move. Some Halfings were chosen to be Melvin's elite guard and became corrupted like he from the power forcing the others into slavery. Those who didn't grow food in the forced servitude would end up becoming the food.

Naruto went in and met with a group of people, among them stood out an African American that was around average and wore common clothes. His name was Archibaldamius Methsalah Wabbleboard the 3rd or Archie for short who originated from the Ruborian Desert. The Halfings had been causing havoc around the village and all the citizens had showed up on his door step. He had the water and some beer for drinks, but didn't have the necessary food. So the people elected him as mayor. He told Naruto if he were to go and to get the food the blond would find his pockets heavier. He also asked them to free the women that were held captive as most of the females ages fourteen to fifty were taken along with their goods.

Naruto agreed to it and explained how he wanted Spree to become a part of his empire and would be guaranteed his protection. As he and his minions walked down the road the people cheered him own. Naruto waved and smiled as a means for people to feel safe for entrusting their lives into his hand as he told Elizabeth over the telepathic link to bring a hunter with her and get ready to collect the bodies of the Halfings for Xenomorphs or Hunters. Naruto was going to need some soldiers to keep these towns protected until he could find some time to train the people to be self sufficient.

After the upgrades done to the tower Naruto found himself blessed with the three basic black magic spells of Fire, Lightning and Ice, but surprisingly enough another spell for the element of water as well. These spells would come in handy because of their unique affects. The first being fire for not only its obvious effectiveness against Ice-elemental enemies, but for having some affect on the undead not to mention large mammals, and plants. Then the Ice spell or Black Mage name for it Blizzard was a spell affective against Fire and Earth Enemies not to mention Lizards and Thunder which was effect would give an advantage over water and metallic enemies. The Water spell as far as Naruto knew would be quite effective against Fire and Lightning enemies.

Naruto made his way towards the Halfing village slicing and dicing the two Halfings, guards me mused, that charged him. Naruto summoned five additional minions to add to his numbers.

**''Aah yes master you now have fifteen minions to command. That's double the number of brain cells in the average sheep.''** Gnarl commented as the minions kept on destroying everything in sight, especially barrows which seemed to be a lot of. They finally came upon the area where the Halfings were dancing about and drinking, and just having a fun time.

**''Found them! Found them!''** One Minion jabbered.

**''Careful master...if we charge right in then they'll have the Minions upside down and over a pot before you know it.''**

''Let's sneak by,'' Naruto suggested as they edged along the walkway destroying a large vase that blocked their path as half a dozen rats scurried about. ''This is disgusting!'' He commented and then notice the Halfings took after the rats talking about food or something. Using the momentarily distraction Naruto and the Minions snuck by. They made their way into the kitchen where Naruto punched one of the cooks right in the face. The minions then rushed him and began slicing him apart while Naruto gave the other one 'the boot' and effectively knocked him out. The Minions started scampering along the counters and picked up the knives for weapons and pots and pants for shields and hats. Naruto then found the area where Melvin was and lit one of the bags of flower on fire. ''Melvin Underbelly you fat fuck! Remember me? Remember how you and the others left me to die? Well I'm back bitch and your days of ruling over Spree is over!''

''Halfings!"' He wheezed. ''Get!'' Wheeze. "Him!"' He managed out as she slowly ran away, all while food dripped about.

The Halfings charged him only for Naruto raise his hand and called out the spell,''Fire!"' The ball of fire hit a Halfing in the chest causing him to convulse and scream how much it hurt. ''Minions! Attack!'' Naruto ordered as the Minions cheered and raised their weapons as they charged forward.

Naruto noticed cheering and found a gathering of women in tattered clothing, some in slave girl outfits. ''I, Uzumaki Naruto of the Tentai swear to you all within twenty-four hours time Melvin Underbelly will be dead and Spree will become a part of my dominion under my protection. The same will said for Mellow Hills as the Halfings who are guilty for allying themselves with Melvin will pay for their crimes. Now hurry home to your friends, families, and loved ones and remember who freed you.''

The women quickly bowed and thanked him with tears in their eyes as they left. **''The Halfing has better taste in music then food,''** Gnarl commented picking at one of the plates as the music from before continued to play in the background. Naruto came across another kitchen and was about to kill the Halfing chefs when they pleaded to be spare and said they were forced into servitude. Naruto then relented and decided they could join his kingdom as cooks, but one false move would leave to their deaths. Then they led him to an open field of food that could feed all the People of Konoha for a week. Naruto was shocked to learn that all this food was going to be the next two days meal. ''Holy fucking hell! I don't think even the entire Akimichi clan can eat this much in a week and I am really stretching it. I mean I'm really try to be nice about it.''

**''Tch...the fat bastard eats enough in a day to feed an entire society for a week.''** Gnarl commented. He then noticed the Reds struggling to open the gates that kept them from freedom.** ''Master its the Red! That Halfing must be using them to cook the fires.''**

''We'll come back for them after Melvin is dead.''

After Spree's food being returned along with a vast majority of whatever 'untainted' food could be find the Overlord was without a doubt sure the people would be happy.

After exchanging some more brown life force Naruto found himself with twenty-five minions. Continuing through the Kitchen Naruto found himself in a large room and sure enough their was the morbidly abuse Melvin with Green Kingly robes stretched to the Rim by the fact their were large tears sporting a golden fork and food dribbling down his mouth.

Even now he was feasting on food. He wobbled around on his sizzled human legs and pointed out Naruto with his pudgy fingers.

''You,'' he wheezed.''...ruined', ''...my party! I will eat YOU!'' He said suddenly rolling forward crushing some tables.

''Minions! Run!'' He said as he and the minions jumped out of the way.

''Alright you fuyaah!"' Naruto look at his arm where Melvin stabbed him with his golden fork. He ripped out some of Naruto's flesh and ate it.

Naruto was beyond disgusted and shock. ''You sick fuck you're going down!'' Naruto used the Whip fist slashing Melvin's stomach causing a gash. Melvin just roared as he wobbled towards Naruto jabbing his fork.

''What the hell...that should have sliced him in half!'' Naruto cried out atonished.

**''Sire, the disgusting Halfing skin is too blubbery from all the fast. You're going to have to weaken him and find another means.''**

''Minions attack!'' Naruto ordered as the minions rushed forward armed with knives. The Knives either had no affect or the Minions that tackled Melvin bounced off and were sent across the room. Melvin stabbed one of the minions with his fork and stuffed it into his mouth. ''NOOOOO! Wooldore! That's it! Blizzard!'' Naruto launched the spell of Ice into Melvin's face. The Fat Halfing king shouted in pain as he rolled around. Naruto ran towards the blob and launched a lightning spell causing him to spasm and jerk giving Naruto ample time to yank off the key. ''Gnarl quick free the reds.'' He said tossing it to the aged Minion who caught it with his cane.

''Right away Sire,'' He said turning around and walking away.

''I can't beat you with attacks that do damage to the outside. So I'll hit you with an attack that will destroy you from the inside out.''

''I'm going to turn,' Wheeze, ''...into a pancake!'' Melvin said rolling forward.

A sphere had formed in Naruto's hand and began spiraling. ''Rasengan!'' The orb was shoved into Mevlin causing both combatants to be shot back. Naruto was able to stop himself as Melvin was sent spiraling crashing through the wall. Naruto readied himself as he went outside the hole where 10 red were all with crossbows. If he remembered what Gnarl told him correctly then Reds weren't as resilient as Browns or close range fighters, but had range attacks and able to pass through and absorb fire.

''Reds!'' He commanded! ''Fire!'' The Reds let loose their Arrows that seemed to pierce Melvin's hide. He screeched in pain as Naruto began doing hand seals. Even if his Shinsei bunshin played the part of the imbecile, it, like him still had photographic memory giving Naruto access to anything techniques performed in front of Naruto. ''Fuuton: Great breakthrough!'' The strong winds were briefly lit a blaze burning patches into Melvin's skin then blasting him into one of the stone still managed to stand up after the beating. ''Rigah...ryaah.''

''Minions attack!'' He ordered as the Browns charged, reds backing them up with fire balls which Naruto figured was due to his connection to them. The Minions kept up their assault as Mevin shook about trying to knock him off them. ''That damned fat bastard! ' Melvin then went over a barrel and lurched. Naruto created some Kagebunshin and ordered them to get of the barrel by having it buried at least thirty feet under the ground. Naruto then decided to take a more aggressive approach by taking out the Chakram he got from the Predator. ''I knew you come in handy.'' Naruto charged forward as Melvin tried rolling again only for Naruto to slice both his knees. Melvin gave another gurgle cry of pain as he began to turn pale.

''This is the moment where you die Underbelly!'' Naruto taunted as he kept up slicing different parts of Melvin's body drawing blood.

'I Won't loose to some human!'' The Wizard said I can have all the food! I won't let you stop me!'' he shouted without wheezing as he tried with failure to stab Naruto with his fork while flailing his other arm around.

''Kagebunshin no jutsu,'' The shadow doppelgangers all ran forward and attempted to tackle Melvin only to dispel upon contact but managed to tip him over.

''HALFINGS!"' He shouted to his people.''HELP ME! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T KIGGH!"' Naruto kicked Melvin in the mouth knocking out some of his teeth. ''Whahohwho...please...spare me...I'll give you ten percent of my food. Spare me!''

**''Now's your chance Sire! Pop him like the disgusting pig he is!''** Gnarl said as two minions ran over to Naruto tossing an axe into Naruto's hand. Naruto wave the axe around and few times and moved over to Melvin. Raising it above high he brought it down causing the man to be ripped apart. Naruto jumped back as the body exploded into what looked to be puss. The remnants disappeared in a black haze. The second jewel on Naruto's gauntlet began to glow and came to life. He now had two jewels glowing brightly with a third still dim and twelve empty holes.

Naruto sent his minions to search the area capturing the Halfings. Naruto told them they had two choices. Either pledge allegiance to him and work off their debts owed to the people they caused pain to or be executed.

Twenty percent of them were executed and the rest pledge allegiance to Naruto begrudgingly. Naruto knew that some of the Halfings got away if the detailed account of each Halfing given to him by some of the captives were accurate as they didn't match some of the bodies. A large and red black structure was liberated by the Red Minions. **''The Red Minion Hive perfect! Sire I should be able to get it connected to the Spawning pits in no time once we return to the tower.''**

''Ok Minions! Take a break and eat whatever the hell you want!''

The Minions cheered and started running around, tearing things up, and even making new items. Some of the minions even started fighting over Melvin's crown and fork.

Naruto decided it was time to return to Spree to give an epic speech. On a platform before the people Naruto gave his speech. ''People of Spree I now stand before you as Uzumaki Naruto of the Tentai family! The Overlord and future ruler of this world and not the typical evil psychopath. If I can help it I will try to avoid blood shed with the most part. Once every two to three weeks I want you all to pay me a large amount of gold in return for protection. I shall also be using these lands to plant crops and possible future trading post.''

Some bags of gold were tossed to Naruto's feet. '_Aah yes at last...money.''_

Naruto decided to take a canvas of the area and to make some maps of the places he been with high-lighted key points. In Mellow Hills there was another place within the domain and that was Castle Spree, situated to the North. ''Now I need some able body people able to build and do other tasks like gardening when I develop the area around my tower sufficiently with houses and such. By the time I get back I hope those without work will be ready to travel with me.'' He finished. He then instructed a couple of his minions to install some Tower gates.

Naruto traveled around the plentiful southern half of Mellow Hills which covered 4.5 Miles in which Naruto was in the processing of exploring and mapping out with the aid of his clone techiniques. ''Hello there my lord I heard you use Sheep for your, er um, Minions. Use as many as you like as their multiplying faster then I count,'' Said the Blonde, in her late thirties pitch-fork bearing sheep farmer.

Then suddenly a guy came running towards them."**Castle Spree is under siege! It's burning! Demons! They came out of the air! The Lady told me to run so I did and didn't look back!''**

''Well that didn't last long.''

Meanwhile at Castle Spree, said castle was on fire and dead bodies littered the ground. ''How in the hell? Who could have done this? Halflings?'' Naruto asked, looking around.

**''A thousand Halfings couldn't do this much damage. I smell magic in the air and that's never a good smell. Sire I think you should go investigate.''  
**  
''Yeah...might as well get the entirety of Mellow Hills under my command as soon as possible! Pyro,'' Naruto called the biggest of the reds. ''You will be one of the commanders of the red. Lead the Reds to the other side and extinguish those fires.''

Pyro nodded as he and the others took off ahead to extinguish the fire. When they were done Naruto continued on head and had some archers shoot loose the bindings so the bridge would lower. Not like it mattered much as the whole caste seemed to be on fire anyway.

Several bandits armed to the teeth appeared before Naruto from the passageways. ''Another fool has stumble in! Relieve him of his valuables men!''

''Minions! Burn and Beat!'' The command was one of many new ass-hole commands that Naruto had thought of in a short time consisted of the Reds burning targets badly and the brown jumping them and beating them to death. The Minions then liberated the items from the bloody corpse. Two of the Minions then took on the mask and started jabbering and running around. One of them then ran into the wall and knocked itself out cold.

'''Damnit! Somebody get that minion and when he wakes up tell him he's the new Woldoor. Now march on and let's whoop some ass.''

**''For the Overlord!''**They cheered in that little jabber of theirs.

**''I like cupcakes!"'**One of the minions said as they all turned to him. Naruto then shook his head and carried on trying to figure out how in the hell that thing knew what a cupcake was. Naruto continued on when several raiders ran forward brandishing weapons. ''Thunder!'' A bolt of light struck one of them causing him to wall forward sizzling.

''Sorcerer!'' One of them cried out.

''Kill him before he casts another spell!''

''Crowd Control Bitch!'' With a Whipfist he cut down the three raiders in a single vertical slash. ''I love this attack.'' He said as he continued on, commanding his reds to extinguish the barrier.

''Another one...''

''Kill him and rob him!''

''Archers! Aim for the shins!"' He directed as the arrows of fire pierces the legs of the invading raiders. They fell forward as the Brown's ripped the armor off them and beat the men to death. ''You minions are definitely vicious little bastards. I'm proud to call you lot my followers.''

Woldoor who a little while ago came too put on the helmet which was obviously too big, ran around and crashed into one the barrels knocking himself out. ''Most of you anyway.''

Naruto created some Kagebunshin and had them scower the area. Naruto eventually came across to a room where people were hiding themselves. He met a woman by the name of Rose whose luggage was more or less stolen by the raiders. Her story was that she was on her way to here to shelter those that weren't affected by the Heaven's Peak plague. So he more or less decided to help as any information on future conquests were needed. The raiders weren't all that difficult, but the interesting thing was the giant eye creature with black lens and tentacles.

''Browns at the entrances/exits to take care of the Raiders. Reds aim for the eye and keep firing!'' He commanded as he tried to summon a lightning bolt and only got a spark. ''Aah crap...low on Mana already.''

The eye creature shot out a purple beam that incinerated one of the brown minions. ''NOOOOO! WOLDOOOOOOR! You bastard!'' Naruto ran towards the eye dodging the beams. He lept up and land right outside its eye lid digging his claw into the part of it causing to create to writhe in pain. The Reds starting firing fireballs and arrows into the creature as it jerked and jolt around. Naruto changed his other hand and jabbed it into the creature. ''Do I still have...'' He murmured as she shifted back his left hand to normal. ''Yes!'' He pulled out the chakram he still had. He yanked out his other hand and ran forward as he tossed the chakram dead center into the creature's eye killing it.

**''Master! Me found luggage**!"' A brown minion said pointing to the pile in the corner.

''Good work Minion...what's your name?''

''I don't have one.''

''How would you like to be the next Woldoor?''

**''Uum...OK?'' **Th**e **minion replied with some uncertainty as it surprisingly enough recalled what happened to the other Woldoors.

Naruto sat down the luggage he found in front of the cage taking his sweet time getting there. His minions all returned from operation 'pillage' as he called it.  
''Minions! Stand back...this one is mine!''

After a few minutes the minions returned with not only new items and weapons but hostages.

Suddenly the beautiful red-head woman wearing white and red garbs, Rose, spoke up, "Excuse me, but could you kindly call off your cherubs?"

The minions had made some comments showing they did not appreciate the name. Suddenly one of the villagers cried out in pain.  
''Damnit Giblet! What the hell have I told you about attacking people when I'm trying to make negotiations!''

Two of the Minions came up carrying the luggage.

''Oh yeah...forgot about that.''

''My luggage...to think at first glance I thought you were another mill of the brawler taking advantage of those who came alone.''

''Wow...just at first glance all of that...hey whatever...anyway the name is Naruto Tentai, Overlord and almost ruler of the entiety of Mellow Hills. Though I wish to at least have the world within three, maybe four years. Anyway what's this thing about a plague endangering the people?''

''I made my decision...with your power and my brains we might be able to do something. Also you seem quite handsome as well.''

''You're not bad yourself...though I can't have just anyone around. If you are to join my kingdom you better have something useful to contribute.''

''Well...I'm a researcher and I know some magic...though I'm afraid I'm more or less a novice and can only use basic spells.'' She said holding up the book.

_'Holy fucking shit! T-That seal! That Design! That's the tome of Lost Black Magic! It has literally every black magic spell in this dimension inscribed! I thought it was destroyed! I must have that book or at least learn the spells. I think I have just the way to get it too.'_

''More then good enough...though I'm more or less looking in the market for a mistress. Someone to help decorate the tower and help with my lover Elizabeth. Though you have to be willingly to share me with other women...''

''Well you also seem educated which is a plus for me. Why not...if becoming your mistress is all you ask I could do much worse. Come along we have much work to do.''

'_Pompous little thing isn't she?'_

000000

Notes

0000

Elizabeth: Boss and antagonist character from Prototype who Naruto saw as a powerful and potential ally with control over powerful virus creatures and a brilliant mind.

Pyro: Leader of the Reds

Woldoor/Woldore: Screwed!

Rose: Future Mistress


	4. The Fall of William On the Horizon!

Overlord Naruto Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls _

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes) **

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.'' **

00

Story Start  
00

**''Sire...at last you have returned,**'' Gnarl greeted as he walked down a flight of stairs. Naruto had told the Gray to head back to the Dark tower after seeing the state the castle was in so in case he needed Elizabeth or a hunter or two he could send for them. Naruto noticed that their was now a crane and a few Tower Gates were installed.

''Gnarl this is...'' Naruto began introducing the woman only for Gnarl to finish what he was about to say.

**''Rose your new mistress...I saw all from the cauldron.''  
**  
''Wait we have a Cauldron that allows us to see into other lands? Why didn't you tell me?''

**''You never asked Sire.'' **He said with something akin to a smirk. **''Besides I can only track you with it since it hones on familiar magical signatures.''**

_Smart ass little bastard. _''...Anyway now...'' Naruto noticed several dozen packs of minions running around. ''What the?''

''Aah yes things have been quite busy since you were gone...The Dungeon, Forge, and Private Chambers are all fully stocked and furnished. Brand new and custom for use.''

_Damn did that much time really pass?_

**''Minions! Bags!''** Three brown minions came up and took Rose's luggage. **''Mistress the minions will take your luggage to your room. Sire if you wish I shall give you the tour of the newly furnished rooms?''  
**  
''Well Rose I'll meet with you later...I'm curious to see how these things are stocked.'' He said wondering just how much had been added tot he tower.

''Don't take too long dear...after I make sure the little cherubs don't eat my things and develop stomach ulcers. I'll spruce myself up then I'll be waiting for the tour.''

''Tour?''

''Why of the Tower of course. If I am to be your mistress then I should be well versed in these things should I not? Things like this must be done orderly and without delay,'' She said as she sauntered up the stairs.

Naruto followed Gnarl to the forge chamber which was stocked with all sorts of weapons. Most of the weapons were exactly like those in the weapon's shop but a few of them were unique. As Gnarl talked about forging weapons that could take out Troll Kings Naruto began to think of maybe started some unique collections. He left, not before giving Jester a swift kick in the head who appeared out of nowhere and nearly hit Naruto in the shins with a snow globe he met up with Rose.

''Not quite what I'm used to, but with some work this place could become homely,'' Of course she was speaking about the corridors. ''I'm thinking down there a Botanical Garden and over there some roses vases.'' They continued on as Naruto took note of this. ''Not to mention some White Marble on the walkway and Golden Chimera Statues would display wealth.''

''You know what...here's fifty pounds worth of gold, Ryo go crazy,'' He said handing as he unsealed a sizable sack from one of his body tattoos that appeared before Rose, causing her jaw to drop.''I have seals where you can just pull out the gold and it's as light as any common bag.'

''M-My word...you're just giving me all this money as if it were nothing?''

''Between taxing people, protection money, abusing time magic and winning the lottery, and mining I've been getting quite a bit of money.''

**''Currently 50 Pounds in Gold, 20 Pounds in Ore, 5 pounds in Silver.''**Said a rather smaller then normal brown minion with glasses and a notepad.

''Aah yes...measuring in pounds makes things so simple. '' Naruto then turned to the minion and asked with a raised eyebrow. ''Who are you?''

**''I am Tapsin sire...you're personal note minion that well...I take notes.''**

''Huh...convenient, anyway we'll worry about that stuff later as I now have some things I need to take care of.''

Further renovation of the Village/Kingdom/Tower pver two months time was being taken care of. Naruto had came across and destroyed three bandit camps and broke up two sex slave rings within the area. That led to those whose home were destroyed taking residence within his village and doing jobs around it in exchange for food and boarding.

''Where's Rose?'' Naruto suddenly asked as he was studying the dead bodies of one of the Xenomorphs. Naruto was studying how much abuse they could take and one thing was certain. They did not like fire at all, but experimentation with the virus was inclusive. Both were known for their impeccable ability to adapt, but so far the strands they used seem to cancel each other out.

''She's been in the library studying that book of hers. Something about being able to empower the Minions to help your cause.''

''Excellent...I'll leave this experiments to you then,'' he stated as he traveled down to the Library. The library was one of the newer rooms being filled with all the scrolls and tones acquired from his conquests.

''Naruto I have a report for you.'' Rose greeted, as she handed Naruto a stack of papers. ''Thanks to me all of the repairs to the tower have all finally been completed. We were able to enlist a workforce of 200 people from Spree. Most of them were workers and constructors and as such we have finished the indoor plumbing for the tower and some of the houses. Walls around the Tower are partially built, and the guard towers around the area have been repaired and mounted with defensive weaponry.''

''I see...send word for mechanics and weapon smiths. I want any all items that were recovered that are excess to be melted down for new weapons. I want all the Halfing homes torn down and rebuilt back up suited for future dwelling as an outpost foor my forces. I also want an aqueduct built as well as notices to several other to any other villages in Mellow Hills that they want my protection to send me twenty percent of all the money they had with some farm life.''

''There are a total of seventeen villages and some of them are too poor to paid with taxes. Should I just ask for additional farm life or helping hands?''

''Accept offers of either...how about any ranches within Spree? Have they recovered?''

''Half the ranches have been producing a Ninty percent increased of domesticated animals since Melvin died, and as a result of them not just being offered up as substance as soon they were born. There has also been more vegetation thanks to aid of your Kagebunshin with the additional farm work. The Text mill is done with three more in construction and some wind mills around the area.''

''I see...hopefully we'll get more weapon makers. After the finding the First Tower Smelter little Giblet has been on a roll. I've contacted a woman by the name with Tenten who is well versed in weapons. She'll be sending her apprentice here to aid Giblet in weapon's making.''

''Naruto what about exporting and importing supplies? Not to mention Heaven's Peak? Iits been months and you haven't done anything about it?'' Question and exasperated Rose.

''Ok well how about this. I'll deal with the Heaven's Peak problem but I wish for you to get all the information you can about Nordberg while I'm gone. In particular a woman by the name of Kelda.''

''Nordberg? I think I heard from a deserter that Norberg is one of the Gloruis's Empires army?''

'Glorious Empire?' Naruto heard that the previous Overlord was going to engage in conflict of an empire for complete control of the world. The empire was a rising power that was Anti-magic and anti-anything inhuman.

**''Sire sorry to interrupt but that spy network of yours has been talking about strange attacks and disappearance in the Evernight forest south of this area. By the descriptions I heard I believe not only is the second hero there, but the Green Hive and minions as well,**'' Gnarl said entering the chamber. '**'The Greens are assassins after all who are not only stealthy, but can also survive most poison compounds and pass through gas. While riding on the back of creatures they do more damage then browns, but on foot they are slightly stronger then red. The little buggers also stink quite a bit. If you're going to deal with this plague you should get the greens first.''  
**  
''Yes...that's a perfect idea. Travel to Evernight and back should take about a week or so. Rose refresh my memory on the whole Heaven's Peak situation.''

''Well besides the zombie-like creatures there are the fallen knights who are Willian's retainers as well as the priests in red who follow him and take part of his sex parties with Succubae.'' Rose told Naruto more on what was happening there about such things as Zombie-like creatures and more on the plague.

After taking a day to rest, supply, and become armed; Naruto and the Minions walked through the forest Gnarl once again began narrating.

**''Evernight Forest wa sonce filled with Elven Magic.''** The forest looked to be dark and twisted with mishappen mushrooms and plants. **''Creature and plant existed harmonisouly admit leady canopies and sun-dappled pools...Plegh...now its dark, dank, corrupted...Ooh I like what they've done with the place!''  
**After summoning some more minions Naruto eventually came across two ethereal looking creatures.

_**''What creature has the freaming brough forth? Alas, Oberon is truly sickened!**''_

''Elves, even dead ones, can speak telephatically to all magical beings, Sire. Lazy creatures!"

_**''It must prove that it is not a manifestation made of flesh.''** _Spoke one of the pale blue garbbed Elves. **_''If you are of the earth and not of the mind sek out the one-horned beasts. Once they bestowed healing, but now they crave the blood of living creatures, all living creatures.''_**

**''Blood...blood...whoo hoooo!''**Jabbered one of the minion.

**_''Release them from their pain and return here. Only then shall you learn more of Everknigh's sorrow.''_**

''Alright Minions let's go!"' Naruto said as he led them down the trail. Eventually they came across an Unicorn that appeared to be eating a body.

**''Soppy, over rated pit-ponies!"** Gnarl said in distate. **''Elves, I despite, but not as much as bloody unicorns!"  
**  
** ''Aaaaah Horsie wanna play?''**Asked Woldoor.

''Horse from hell wants my blood eh? This is seriously some fucked up shit,'' Naruto murmured as he rose his blade.

The Unicorn prepared to march and charged forward. Naruto jumped out of the way as the demonic Unicorn charged through the minions, tramping several of them. ''Get it!'' Naruto commanded as he stabbed it with his blade as the Minions attacked with their blades/fire balls. After leeching off the dead creature's life force they continued ahead until they came to a pool of water.

_**''Although your imposing fom can enter water, your Minions can not! Well they can...but they will drown in a rather amusing way.''  
**  
'Oh right...this is going to take awhile.''_

After looking for another way around Naruto hacked up some more unicorns and even discovered a new minion spell. After learning the anger spell he went back to finding another path. He started hearing this strange vice and whatever the voice said happened.

**_''Oberon Greenhaze once travelled the lands vanquishing great evils_**. **_But when he least returned ourg reat hero lost his taste for battle. When the Dwarves invaders came, he would not fight. Oberoth's blade became dull, his bow string and he would not wake from his slumber. Around him grew this tree, swadding him in its branches. Then the Dreaming came. Oberon gave form to his blackest dreams. They drove out the invaders.''_**

**''Hhmmm...Oberon...catchy name...That Elf is prtoected by a powerful shield. Master the roots give it energy.''  
**  
Around the tree was numerous roots that glowed with energy. Between Naruto hacking and slacking and his Minions atacking it didn't take long for him to destroy the first node. He eventually was led to an area within the forest called the Virdian Caverns. With the allocated green two more Nodes were destroyed.

Unfortunately the other nodes were on the other side of a massive body of water and the only minions that could swim happened to be the blues. So the next destination would be that of Heaven's Peak.

Heaven's Peak, a source of life in a parched land, it rose from the swamp plains that surrounded it like an ancient mountain. In the high towers of its lords, nobles in silken robes lounged with nubile concubines, feasting in delicacies and looking down with disdain at the swarming masses that struggles for life in the streets below. Heaven's Peak, city of wealth, but only for the wealthy. Those with the unfortunate fate to become poor must find their way as best they could, and in that part of the city where Halfway to Heaven Inn is located, it often involved taking wealth from those who possessed it.

Those two square miles of twisting alleyways, fetid buildings and unbounded criminality known as the poor section were notorious across the world for every kind of depravity and vice imaginable. Taverns and drug dens abounded in every street and building. Brothels practicing perversities undreamed of by more righteous minds were open every hour of day or night, the top of the list being Halfway to Heaven Inn. Whores young and old sold their bodies on the corners for a half copper piece. Some had the good decency to retreat into an alleyway to conduct their business, others just fucked right there on the street. The City Watch didn't much bother with the place, and the Lord of the city only paid attention with trouble there spilled out to other, more well-off districts.

The entertainments that took place on the open corner that served as a stage were acts of perversity that quickly reached the status of legend. If the poor section was the heart of rampant criminality in the city, then the Halfway to Heaven Inn was its festering center. In its dimly lit confines, one could find almost anything, or anyone to do it. That alone meant a constant stream of patrons, who were considerably better dressed and better off, came in, usually through the back way and accompanied by bodyguards, to strike deals with the denizens for various services that were kept confidential. Others came for the thrill of slumming with the lowlife, young blades from the finest families looking for a riot, young ladies looking for a delightfully wicked dalliance with the scum of the earth.

Heaven's Peak wasn't always like what it is now, but after Sir William's came back from killing the Overlord things under his rule bagan to change the city into a twisted image of itself. Even with the zombies that roam through the cities streets did little to stop the partying that happens in the Halfway to Heaven Inn as the zombies didn't seem to go near the place. Which continue to do business even with the city falling apart around them. The upper class on the other hand were all safely tucked away in the castle towers that was built at the highest point of the city. Having sex orgies and parties while the rest of the city were eaten alive by the zombies.

Once again another pool of water seemed to stop Naruto from advancing any further with his minions. ''Fuck! Looks like we'll have to look for another way in. '' Leading them down a slope they eventually came to a flat area where a Minion Pillar half stuck out of a shallow pool of water. Above it floated a beautiful woman with rimsion hair, six foot three inches with smooth and silky skin. Her sex sice was at least D-cups and her hips were quite wide, contained in a scamdlish like cloth that wrapped tightly around her torso. Her feet were bare, but that didn't matter as she was airborne. With two large bat like wings on her upper back and two smaller ones on her lower back she kept a flight.

"Hmmm, A succubus!"'

**''So I'm not stuck with the slim pickings after all,''** The sex demon said looking Naruto up and down.

''What are you doing here Succubus?''

**''How rude...if you must know most of the other succubus have gotten all the worthwile men. It doesn't help that more of us have been execesively summoned.''**

''I take it that your summoner was William?''

**''Yes...he grew bored of human Women so he made a deal with our wueen after using a demonic item to summon our clan.''**

**''From what I've heard Sire the Succubus are becoming a dying breed. Only Eight clans with Eight Queens and the Head Queen Lilith seem to remain.''**

''Are you Succubus the source of the plague?''

**''Well we needed some life force and entertainment so you can say more or less those are the plague were bewitched by our charm,'' she said in an airy like matter.**

''You Succubus drain life force through sexual interaction right? If there was such a male that could satisfy your whole clan would you all pledge alliegance to him?''

She laughed haugtily at Naruto's question. ''Like there exists such a man. Not even most demon males can satisfy us. It just happens that the release of sex holds the tastiest energy which is why we Succubi often search and pick human males.''

''How about this...if I satisfy you then you take me to your queen and aid me of my endeavors in Heaven's Peak. I assure you that if you do this then your clan will gain access to that delicious energy you desire.'' _If I pull this off right I'll be able to gain a legion of Succubi under my command. '_'Gnarl you and the other minions wait here. I'm going to go 'negotiate' with our guest here.''

''Ooh quite willingly I see...it's going to be fun to see how long you last,'' She said as she flew over to Naruto and took him up in the air with her powerful arms.

She took him to a nearby forest and dropped him onto one of the branches. Wasting no time the lustful demon began stripping him of his pants and boxers. ''My word you're quite big,'' Se cooed as she started to massage Naruto's semi-hard cock.

''So do I get a name?''

''Ayano and yours?''

''Naruto.''

Ayano moved her head down and gave Naruto's member a few licks. As it started to twitch she smirked as she moved down and swirl her tongue around the tip until Naruto was fully hard. The Succubus continued her ministrations as she savored the taste. The Succubus felt herself slowly fall under a trance as the taste of Naruto's cock sent shiver down her spine. She was definitly going to have fun with him.

A couple of hours later Naruto returned with his clothes slightly ruffled.

**''Master!"'**One of the Minions ran up and hugged his leg.

**''Well Sire, did you have fun 'slaying the beast?'  
**  
''Haha, funny Gnarl...I was just merely performing a tactical move to win over the Succubus to our side...for strategic purposes. Now lets go find those blues.''

Inside a Caven like area Naruto had caught sight of some blues and started following them. He came upon them being chased by some bird like creature.  
''As you can see, Lord, the Blues are not adept fighters''

One blue went over to the fallen Blue and brought it back to life. ''But they can resurrect fallen Minions!''

Walking down the path and killing a turtle like creature Naruto went down to the waterfall where the blues were being chased by some creatures called Boombo birds. Using some Eggfs found enarby he lured them away so the Blues could escape and the other minions can beat on the creatures. With the addition of the Blues not only did he had swimming Minions, but also ones that can do damage to magical beings, like the wisps.

30 Browns  
20 Reds  
15 Blues and Greens.

With all the neccesary numbers the blond made his way through the sewer system into the city. Then fromt he entrance dropped down the draw bridge. As he further ventured into the city he came across Zombie-like inhabitants.

''Minions fight to disable but don't kill.'' Naruto ordered as they charged ahead. A couple of bird like creatures started to fly overhead. ''Fire!'' Naruto cast lightning one of the creatures on fire. Traveling up a flight of stiar he went left and sent some fire Minions to break down the barrier. More Succubi Zombie as he decided to call him came towards him at which this time decided to just slash them to pieces with a quick whip fist.

After looting them he continued on ahead.

He took notice of a man in White Robes after walking through a tunnel. He started doing weird hand movements and gestures. He was dressed in white robes and was obviously one of the members of the Silent Order that Rose talked about. He continued on ahead when he came to a Refugee camp. He walked past them on his way to where this William guy was. ''Hey man you're going the wrong way!'' One of them called out to hm.

''The city's infested...the priests have shut the temple! And Sir William does is throw endless parties with that creepy Red Dawn lot! He couldn't give a rat's fart about us. We're making a run for it.''

''Survivors of Heaven's Peak I, Naruto Tentai, The New Overlord, plan on putting a stop to this plague. Pledge your allegiance to me and I will guarantee the safety and protection of these lands.''

''Will pledge our loyalty when we see results!" Shouted a rather old spit fire of a woman.

''Fair enough...''

Naruto continued through the under streets, losing a few blues here and there asthey were eaten by serpents when Naruto sent them to turn the wheels to make a bridge for him to cross. After what seemed like hours Naruto finally emerged in a small town.

''Intruder! Freeze!"'

''I got a better idea. How about you drop!'' Naruto retorted as he took out a kinai and flung it at right into the Knight's eye. The man grasped his eye and screamed in pain when Naruto ran up and cracked the side of his head with a enough force to twist the man's neck therefore killing him.

''Ok people the name is Naruto Tentai the Overlord. I've come to liberate you and guarantee the safety and protection of this city in exchange for able body workers and a monthly tax of ten percent of this city's revenue and or valuable items, information on trade, and stuff like that.''

''Sir Naruto,'' One of the townspeople step forward. ''Please kill Sir William. The bastard doesn't care about us or the city anymore and has been squandering our money and livelihood on those red-hooded followers of his. The Knight you killed worked for Sir William who wouldn't let us out because he thought we we're diseased! Please...the gate wheel, we're not strong enough to turn it ourselves! Get us out of this place!''

''Aah sure why the hell not. Minions you know what to do,'' He said as he sent the brown minions forth to turn the wheel.

The door had oppened and the people could now leave and as a result the people started cheering.

''Thank you Lord! Since Sir William returned from his last crusade the City has spiraled into chaos. There are zombies everywhere, some say demons, too...and we even had to cancel the royal wedding. Some young harlot, I imagine ...with full breasts and an empty head.''

''Interesting...go on.'' He said as his complete attention was caught by the part about full breasts.

''Could you look into it, Lord? I should stay here, do what I can for these folks. Some are as frightened to go as they are to stay! Well, that's just typical of her! I mean...of her type. Sire! A silly little wench, too daft to know what she's getting herself into!''

A picture was shown of William with some woman who looked vaguely familiar.  
''Her? Figures that tramp would be involved in something like this,'' Rose said walking up with some of the minions Naruto left behind with her. He wanted to clear the way first so his mistress woudln't be harmed by something unforseen or easily preventable. Naruto was going to ask how Rose knew this woman but opted not to. If anything he had learned throughout the years he would learn eventually.

''Right...I'll be right on it.'' He said as he found a draw bridge to enter the city. He liberated the other part of the city and now basically was revered as the people's Kami so he decided to take a break at the Halfway to Heaven Inn. Naruto to noticed of a red cloaked figure and decded to follow him. Naruto eventually ended up in another building filled with the red cloaked figures.

''Welcome to the Order of the Red Dawn. Do enjoy your stay.''  
_  
_Naruto moved to look around when all of a sudden the Red Dawn Memebers attacked him when he went into a particular room. He then went through the gate and up the stairs to the left and found himself in a large room with a large wheel and numerous Red Dawn Members.

''Help! Someone help she's gone Mad!''

''My...Lady.''

''No one is to disturb her Majesty when she's with Sir William!'' One of them proclaimed.

Wild and deranged cackling came from the room ahead.

**''So William the Paladin has fallen from grace with a Succubus Queen, eh?''  
**  
'Well Gnarl that's human nature. I guess that makes this one Lust and the guy from before Sloth. Minons! Kick some ass!'' Naruto roared with his weapon raised high.

''Stop! Our Queen does not wish to see you!"'

''Like I give a monkey's left nut!'' The Greens all charged forward, armed with kunai slashing at the ankles of the Red Dawn Members. The Reds let loose flaming arrows as the Browns attacked with brutal Melee attacks.

''So she wasn't enough...she won't be happy about that!'' Rose said in a rather gleeful tone.

''She must have her place to prepare for the party.''

''Ok that's it!'' Naruto shifted his Biomass into a shape of the hammer by pushing it into his arm and brought it down upon several of the Red Dawn members crushing them all at once. ''Oh man I fucking love my life!''

Naruto contniued in the chamer which was filled with equally scandilish dressed Succubus as Akano. Some were bustier then she was or at least equal to. They all have different color hair but they all shared the same bat like wings and single devil like tail. On the throne sat a woman of nearly 7 feet in height with a statuesque and toned body of a warrior. Her breasts were easily in a class of their own, High E or F, Naruto wasn't sure which. She fiery red hair and wore an all black outfit with gloves and knee high boots.

''Hhm quite interesting. Have you come to join the fun?''

''Not quite...well maybe. I ran into one of your clan, an Akano.''

''Aah yes...you're the male with the delicious energy. Akano told me that she had never once in her life been so fufilled, though I think it was a mere exaggeration. She is but one of the young ones.''

''I, Overlord Natuto wish to form an alliance with the Succibae. If you like I can give you a taste of what Akano got and you can decide for yourself. I also want you to stop the Plague.''

''Hhm quite interesting, but stopping the Plague is impossible. Sir William used a demonic item to summon us and has commanded us here. We have been feeding constantly just to stay alive and as a result we've been draining people dry. As long as Sir William holds the item he can keep us here.''

''Ladies keep an eye on the Overlord's guest. I want to see if Akano's claims are true,'' The Succubus Queen said as she led Naruto to the private chambers. Just like her counterpart she wasted no time and Naruto found himself in a familiar situation. In a matter of minutes she brought Naruto to release with expert skills he didn't know existed.

''My word...your essence is absolutely tasty. So many different flavors its like your mixture of everything.'' She shed her clothing. ''Now I want you to taste me. To take in my scent.''

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as she stuck his tongue forward and began licking her slit with a chakra coated tongue. The Woman arched her body and twisted it in an angle to where she could take Naruto's cock back into her mouth, sucking it with new revor as she moaned onto the meaty package, assaulting it with vibrations. Naruto nearly came again as the unreal position and tricks she was pulling was straight out of the imagination. Using her tail she began stroking his shaft while using the end to massage his balls.

Naruto groaned as he shot his second load of salty seed into the Succubi Queen's mouth. She slurped up his seed and gave a curious noise. ''You're still hard.''

Naruto wasn't sure if it was a statement or question. ''Oh yes Overlord I think I'm going to have fun with you.'' She cooed as she got off and floated down to the bed's edge. She wrapped her massive and soft pillows around his package as she began giving him a tit job. After about five minutes he came again, shooting his seed onto her tips. The Succubi Queen scooped it up and tasted it.

''So salty yet so sweet...and you're still hard.'' She said in amazement. Most men only lasted one round or two in some cases so this was quite a surprise for her.  
''What can I say...I got the gift uum...''

''Lilian...my name is Lilian after mother Lilith. Though right now we'll talk about that later as I want to get to the main course.'' She climbed on top of him and positioned herself over him. ''Ready?''

''And then some.'' He said grabbing her hips and slamming her down. They both groaned in ecstasy as her hot and moist cocoon was enveloped by Naruto's aching tool. Lilian began to rock back and forth as Naruto cupped and massaged her breasts.

''That's it! Harder!'' She moaned as his cock stretched her out in unreal ways. She did everything she could not to scream as her pleasure systems felt like they were on fire. With each thrust her body convulsed and her breast jiggled in Naruto's hand.

Lilian was incredible to say the least. He wasn't tight like some of the girls he had, but she knew some amazing trick. He moved his hips with hers as they continued their rapidly increasing pace. ''Faster! Harder! Fill me with your delicious essense! Cum inside of me!'' She then grabbed her own breasts and began to play with them. She kneaded at them and then lifted one up to her mouth and began to suck on it.

'''Ooh...Fuck!'' Naruto groaned as with one final thrust he came inside of her. Lilian rocked her hips three more times and was hit with an incredible release. She shuddered and fell forward, laying her head on Naruto's chest. ''So...about the offer.''

''Consider this the start of something wonderful. Now don't think we're done. I'm going to fuck you into pure bliss...'' She said as she once again began riding Naruto's tool.


	5. The Death of Two Heroes!

Overlord Naruto Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls _

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes) **

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.'' **

00

Story Start  
00

''Now that you had your fun we can finally get back to business.'' By her tone and the look on her face it was obvious Rose wasn't all that happy.

''Right...let's head back into town.'' He said as they exited the building and went down the path.

''I hear that the plague is subsiding!"' A guard said as Naruto nodded. Naruto was able to get Lilian to agree to speak with the other Queens, leaving behind a Shinsei clone for the Succubi to get their energy from which effectively ended the plague.

The Minions all the while had once again dropped another item in the Tower Gate and Naruto felt a surge of magic. He cast his Fire spell only to get a more powerful burst of flame, that he figured was the second level Black Mage fire spell. He tried it again this time getting the affects of a Flame Thrower.

**''Well Sire it seems you have mastered more of your magical power. The Flamethrower spell is the Fireball's older brother. Just aim it anything flammable and you'll have more charcoal than you could ever wish for.''  
**  
Heading through one of the bridges they went through the town. If the directions were indeed correct then they should be coming across William soon. ''What the hell?'' They came across the Order of Silence on a platform above begging people.

''Please! Food! Sanctuary! Have you no souls?''

''You Picious silent friends, were dying out here! Barriers won't save you, not in the end. They'll break through.''

''They'll got to come out sooner or later. And we'll be waiting.''

''Step aside folks. The Overlord is here to kick some silent ass.''

_''Is it really him?''_

_''Yeah he leads those creatures.''_

_''I heard he slain the demons that were causing the plague.''_

_''He looks so young though.''_

Naruto then cast a powerful blizzard spell to shatter the barrier.

''He's done it, he's broken it down. Looks like there is some humanity left! Let's go.''

As Naruto continued past the barrier of the Monks decided to attack him. ''Confusion,'' He murmured as he used one of the spells he learned from fighting in the swamps. Some of the Order members started attacking each other. After beating down some of the Monks they promptly surrendered and sworn their allegiance to Naruto.

''I really should kick your asses some more, but I have some use of you Monks. One of you lead me to where William is!'' The monks nodded and led him to a court yard filled with numerous statues of the same guy. ''Huh...if it wasn't for the Succubus thing I say he was one prideful son of a bitch!'' There he was in an armor with red and violet trims. He was a blond hair not to mention quite prissy looking quite.

''You! You? Didn't we leave you for dead in that godforsaken Tower?''

''Ok seriously...what the fuck are with you heroes? A tiny ass halfing turned morbidly obese, an odd looking guy who sleeps all day and now a wimpy ass sounding, ass-hole looking doucebag like you. Has standards truly fallen that low?''

''H-How dare you! I am the great Sir William! One of the Legendary Heroes! You'll pay for showing up at my party uninvited and flouting the Dress code!"' He then ran off like a pussy.

Naruto was stunned into a stupor before letting out a groan. Some of the Red Dawn members fled with him as the others stayed to attack. A simple fist attack or A.K.A. crowd control took care of that.

''Hey, stop running and face me you coward!"' Naruto shouted as he cut down two more Red Dawn members. He walked to the middle of the room where William was.

''At least you're good for a little entertainment! I hope you can stay the distance, Peon!''

''Oh you're dead!'' Naruto rushed forward when William jumped in the air and came crashing down. Naruto back flipped at the last second as the shock waves sent some of his minions flying back. Right when he was about to strike William starting running for the door.

''Ha! I can't believe I spent so long defending the right and just. I thought fun happened to the other people!''

''Fucking Coward!'' Naruto chased after him until he came across a large throne.

''The Wizard taught me how to seek my freedom. I won't let you take it, you uncouth lout...never!''

''You don't have a choice in the matter.'' Naruto created some Kagebunshin and sent them forward only for William to perform the same move.

''Is that all you are? Some one trick pony? I'll end this quickly.''

''Red Dawn! Atta...''Naruto swung a whip fist taking William's head off. ''Anyone else want some?''  
The Red dawn members raised their hands and shook their heads.

''I didn't think so. Minions let's go treasure hunting.''

Naruto cleared out room for room until he walked through one and came across a woman who looked like Rose in Gothic like clothing and Raven colored hair. ''Well hello...dark stranger. The rumors do not do you justice! You've brought me a gift...some little pixies? You really shouldn't have! Next time make it something shiny and expensive! Now...let me thank you properly.'' She said as she made her way over to Naruto with a seductive sway.

''She's obviously fine...She can find her own way out!'' Rose said wrapping her arm protectively around Naruto's arm and tried to lead him away.

''Great...another one,'' Naruto murmured as this scene was not even vaguely familiar.

''And what is that supposed to mean? I'm nothing like...her!'' Rose glowered pointing at her twin.

''Come to play the concerned big sister? Come to spoil my fun have you Rose? And just as my rescuer and I were about to become better acquainted.'' Turning to Naruto. ''The name is Velvet handsome...care to join me?'' She said as she gestured to the bed.

''Huh...you're not concerned at all I killed your fiance?''

''Sir William was lacking, believe me. I was just about to walk when the bastard locked me up in here.''

**''Sire you should know, while you were out I found a way to strengthen your brown and blue minions.''**Rose suddenly stated, hoping to make sure her standing in Naruto's eyes would be elevated and that he wouldn't be swayed by her younger sister.

Velvet chortled in a noblewoman sort of way, ''Common Bribery, Rose? I thought that was beneath you!''

''Now girls...you're sisters, family. Velvet was it? Do you happen to know some magic?''

''Quite a bit...''

''Sire she's all talk. Are you going to cast me away for that woman!'' Rose suddenly accused him to his ire.

''Well of course not Rose...I attend to keep you both.'' He said as both women arched an eyebrow.

''E-Excuse me?''

''You heard me...you made an agreement to become one of my Mistresses and I believe you have potential to become a powerful mage and alchemist. You've already deciphered many of the tomes and contexts that I've found during my conquest. Though your sister seems like she would be like the type to dabble in the darker magic and with great affinity too. Henceforth I see no reason as to why I can't use both of your services.''

''You want me to work with her?'' Both sisters asked in outrage. Though Velvet suddenly added.

''Oh you're just sour because you never got a pony.''

''Oh right...the same pony mother got you only for you to kill it and leave it in my room leaving me to clean up the blood...that pony?'' she bitterly remarked.

''Okay I'm sensing some hostility here. You girls may not like each other but tough shit. I care about universal conquest not a spat between siblings. Now I may not have anything personal against you Rose, but this is an opportunity I'm not going to pass up.''

''Fine! But don't expect me to work with her!'' Rose shouted before storming off.

Back at the tower a few days later Rose was performing her spell and upgraded the Brown Minions. For Naruto to upgrade the Blues some ''work'' in the Private quarters with Rose were necessary though. And what magnificent work it was. Meanwhile Velvet was studying the minions and talked about how she could probably upgrade the reds and greens.

Currently Naruto walked into the Private quarters where Rose was waiting.

''Aah there you are Sire. I have diagrams, charts and a pot of tea on. Do come in.''

''Hey Rose...you do know your invaluable to me right?'' He said trying to calm the woman down.

''Funny...your comments from before didn't portray that.'' Even after working together she was still sour about the castle incident.

''Well I have witnessed far too many times a situation where a strong willed woman or even a girl with anger issues punk and bitch at their other half over things like petty jealousy and stuff like that. I for one will not succumb to such a position by any woman. Unless its in let's its in the bedroom.''

''Typical...'' She muttered under his breath.

''Look...how about after I take care of some more of business you and I spend some time getting to know eachother intimately...in a none-sexual manner.'' He clarified and watch to see how Rose would react.

''I wasn't aware you had interests like that. From what I could see of lady Elizabeth and your other...guests.''

''Oh right the Succubus. The way I figured they could provide release for our soldiers/workers. You know like prostitutes, that way I gain a bit of additional money and they can get some of that life force they crave.''

''So in other words you're pimping out female sex demons?'' she accused him as he had to supress the urge to roll his eyes.

''I wouldn't call it pimping per say.''

''Then what would you call it?''

''You know what Rose...stop asking many fucking questions okay? ''

''Sorry Sire, didn't know I was irritating you,'' she replied trying to hide her smile. ''I was merely making some observations.''

''God..anyway I'm heading back to Evernight now. With the Blues I should be able to take care of the next hero.''

''You should remember to rest every once in awhile or you'll burn yourself out.''

''I'll keep that in mind.''

Naruto wasn't in a good mood at all. If anyone were to ask he wasn't all that happy that his cunning and scientific mind overlooked some of the more obvious things. Like carrying his minions over pools of water using kagebunshin meaning he often had to backtrack all the way back to use the hives or find another way around. When Woldoor had asked why his master didn't do this before Naruto turned him to ash with a fire ball. And there ended the life of Woldoor number 6. A pile of ash on the floor of the Mother Goddess Temple in Evernight.

Currently the position for a new Woldoor was up and none of the minions were in any hurry to claim the position. So now in silence for the most part except the Minions every once in a while finding an item the group traversed through the Mother Goddess Temple on their way to destroy the Nodes so they could kill Oberon.

As Naruto exited the cavern he saw a temple on top of it were two people. One was a woman, quite attractive in golden crown like head set with a two piece blue top and ankle length dress over black stockings that showed off her toned stomach. The clothes were that of the traditional thief garbs. Her hair, like her eyes were a dark brown much like her skin which was a lighter shade of brown.

''It's gone! The statue's fone! I told you lot to hurry up! Fools! We're mant to be the thieves! And look, those rock-huggers have got here first! Let's get out of here! You, call the Overseer.''

Suddenly a giant eye appeared and out of blue smoke was a tall and imposing figure in dark blue armor. ''Honey! Love Muffin! I've found you! You musn't use the Overseers, snuggle bottom, the old man won't like it.'' The man said in a country like accent.

''Clearly I didn't hit you hard enough.''

''Jewel, I don't like you beaming off like that my little thieving sugar plum.''

''Just stop talking!'' She replied annoyed.

''It makes Kahn angry!'' He shouted as he swung his mace and killed two creatures.

''Look what you did Come on you great lug, let's go!'' The two of them then took off.

''I swear man this land is filled with freaks,'' Naruto murmured. _'And to think I worked with these people. Jewel is a nice piece of ass though. I'll spare her for the obvious reasons.''  
_  
After finding the statue and last node he made way to where Oberon was resting. The white hair figure looked to be half Elf man, half plant.

''**Once I deserted my people, my forest, and I have been punished. I will not desert them again!"'**

Suddenly a branch like claw sprouted from the ground, taking hold of several minions and taking them under the ground.

**''You shall feel the suffering of Evernight...Every broken branch, every fallen leaf!''**

''Minions attack!"' Naruto shouted as they all charged forward. Branches were picking them off one by one as they charged. The Red's launched their fire arrows into the trees as the Browns hack and slashed their way through.

Naruto leapt up in the air and swung his blade down only for two branches to block his blade. The Blues all tackled Oberon causing him to let out a scream of pain as they combust. ''The hell?''

**''Roots...boring into my brain. I cannot control it. They are coming...they are coming.''**

Several frog like creatures hopped out of the marsh as they attacked. Naruto performed a Flame thrower as he formed a barrier of fire around himself and the Minions. '_'All but the Reds fall back!"' _He mentally ordered as he shifted his hand into a Whip Fist. He launched the appendage forward as he grabbed one of the frogs and yanked it into the barrier of fire. Naruto pulled out a kunai and throw it through the fire only for it to bounce off Oberon's chest.

''What on Earth?''

''Reds! Aim for Oberon!'' He ordered as the Minions launched their fire base attacks only for them to quickly diminish on contact. '_Crap...that means only one thing. Looks like only the Blues can hurt him.'_

**''The blackness...the shadows...Cease! Cease! Leave me!''**

With a gust of wind Naruto diminished the Fire Barrier. ''Browns! Greens! Fight off the Frogs!'' He ordered as the Gremlin link creatures followed the command. Several flying manifestations flew towards Naruto who rolled out of the way and cast a couple of Fire spells.

He let out an exhale and wiped his forehead. ''Crap...Rose is right...I've shouldn't have had that last cupcake. I need to end this now.''

''Blues...I need you all to bum rush and sacrifice yourself to kill Oberon!''

''For the Overlord!''

**''For the Overlord!''**They all cheered.

A troll walked up from the other side and gave a roar. _''Hurry! Onward and Forward! Greens slow down that Trool!''_He ordered as he ran ahead of his Blues to keep them alive long enough to perform their duty. A blue was yanked out of the line by a Frog and consumed.

''Kuso! Thunder!"' The bolt of Thunder erupted from the air and struck the creature turning it into a well done meal. Several roots erupted from the ground in front of Oberon. ''Blizzard!'' The streams of ice erupted from Naruto's hand as it impacted the nearest root. '_'Minions dodge!'' _He commanded with a thought as the roots came crashing down. Naruto grabbed a blue and flung him, her, it into Oberon who gave a croak of pain. ' 13 Shadow Doppelgangers appeared and all took a hold of a blue. They dodged strike after strike as they moved closer. Two more Blues were flung at Oberon were the bunshin were rushed by some weird four-legged creature. Naruto slashed at the creature only for it to took and launch itself up, sinking his teeth into Naruto's arm.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he shifted his other hand into claws and jabbed them into the stomach of the beast, ripping downwards causing the creature to let go and disappear into black wisps. He then casta blizzard spell at Oberon who blocked it with a root giving some more Kagebunshin the opening to launch the blues. **''I can not control it...it controls me...it controls me!**''

Naruto stopped in mid-stride as the Roots took this opportunity to attack. At the last second Naruto performed a replacement with one of the Reds, grabbing another and launching it itno the air towards Oberon performing another replacement. Before the Roots could retaliate Naruto created some Kagebunshin and performed a replacement with the Kagebunshin with Blues, following up with he Great Breakthrough that ended up with the Blues launched towards him.

**''It is weakening...it is weakening!''**

The protective barrier in front of Oberon fell. **''E-Enough...Finish this! Free me from this torment!''**

''If that is what you wish!'' Naruto replied as he walked down the path. It seemed Oberon like the others was remorseful for his actions. Naruto would make this quick and painless. Taking his sword in both hand he gave a powerful vertical slash across Oberon's torso. Oberon jerked back as powerful energy released in a reddish-yellow-orange glow with an explosion that destroyed the tree.

''Aah yes, chalk up another victory for me. Now all I have to do is stake my claim in the area and have the Elves pledge loyalty to me.''

Out of the ground popped out an all too familiar object.

''Ah from what I can sense Sire that is a new Shield spell. The shick shield works like a normal shield with a bit of a charge to him. He'll stun your enemies giving you time to give them a good bashing! ''

**''Stranger! We need your aid. Some of those beasts are trying to destroy our sacred tree in the Sacred Grove, the only place in Evernight not touched by evil.''**

''After this we need to start talking negotiations.''

A few more weeks had passed and Naruto's Kingdom had been stretching out. He had built and established several large and extravagant compounds in a nice stretch of land he purchased. Vacating many of the villagers of the villagers into them he tore down the abandon homes for supplies, farming and mining land.

A new found resource of iron, steel, coal, and gold were found on several of the land plots. Several water ways were built including water towers. Around the village itself were seals that Naruto had place for its protection. Naruto had also built three hospitals, two market districts and had financed several different business ventures. Though those weren't the only more modern ventures he partook in.

He also built a building for communications along with several factories and warehouses. Not only that but a few wind mills as well as many other things that would be sensible in this time period, but out of reach for another century or so.

''Weapon smithy?''

''Done,'' Rose checked off.

''Black smiths?''

''Been found and employed.''

''Look out towers?''

''Almost complete.''

''Sawmills?''

''Up and running.'' She said checking the last item off the list. ''And Sire I found that information you wanted. Nordberg is...''

0

And Chapter End

0

Yeah see you guys next chapter.


	6. New Developments

Overlord Naruto Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls _

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes) **

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.'' **

00

Story Start  
00

Naruto wasn't happy to hear Nordberg was enslaved, but the last thing he needed was to divide his focus. The other heroes were out there and the last thing he wanted was to alert them and have them become aware of their eventual deaths. With the arrival of his new allies he gained information of a land mass to the north with several different clans of species feeling a bit restless lately. So for now he was going to take care of the enemy in front of him. Three months had past and he was undergoing he finishing touches of several projects.

A few weeks ago a ship of Yautja had crashed a few weeks prior and he was able to strike up an alliance in exchange for providing them with worthy targets to hunt. Not only could he keep the Yautja happy, but he would also be able to test out his new brand of Xenomorphs and discover their strengths and weaknesses.

Most of the clan were of the female class. Most of them were full blood Yatuja, standing around seven feet with the traditional armor. The technology such as their hunting helmet that allowed them to see different spectrums from ultraviolet to heat along with their other advance technology proved to be quite the help. Naruto took to studying their metallic armor and bandoleers to modify his armor.

Their gauntlets filled with numerous weapons, blades, and explosives would also prove helpful against the mass of eventual creatures he would face. Naruto was currently sitting with one of the Honoary Yaut'ja who was telling him about the other clans. Her name was Machiko and she quite an interest. Her skin was a light shade of caramel tan with dark brown spots like those of the Yaut'ja, her long black hair was styled into similar dreadlocks as those of the Yaut'ja Predators, she had full and supple D-cup breasts, a plump and shapely rear, toned legs, and brown eyes, but her most distuinging trait was a lightning bolt shaped scar on her head.

She told him how she was given the Predator name Da'dtou-di meaning "_small knife_" and how she was often looked down upon by the more bigotted members of the racr for being human. What impressed Naruto was that she killed a Xenomorph Queen. It was his help her health along with the help of Elizabeth that he began the next evolutionary state of Xenomorph.

When Sakura had called for him he left the Honoary Predator to her own devises. ''How many?'' He asked his long time team mate as she handed him the chart. ''2 Dozen...'' She answered, by her tone she was obvious squicked out.

Naruto came to a private bedroom he sat up close to the birthing chamber. Elizabeth had further undergone her change. Her skin becoming even creamier, her breasts growing larger and fuller, E-cups now and her hips growing in size. Her stomach though had grown to three size the times of the average womans. Elizabeth was currently pregnant with two litters of Xenomorph that would also have the benefit of the new strain of Blacklight virus.

Taken some of the Virus Naruto injested both Xenomorph and Predator DNA. It was thanks to Elizabeth's DNA that the Queen was now the Empress. The Empress no longer immobolized due to her massive sac was was able to gain some mobility thanks to the sac become smaller in size and increases the amount of Xenomorphs birth at any given time eliminating the need of human hosts. Unfortunately the empress could only give birth to the upright Warriors, the foot soliders and the Runners.

So far he had two Predatorians that had died during their hunt against the new Blacklight creatures tha the was able to temporarily animate and were designated as the Empresses's guard. It was also with this new strain that he figured out with Elizabeth he figured a possible method of birthing livers with humanoid females as long as they had a healing factor. A human female without a factor wouldn't be able to survive the second trimester, the whole birthing process took only six weeks.

Naruto was wondering just what sort of breed would this new litter would transform into? Elizabeth's first litter was a combination of the Hunters, the large, brutish, heavily mutated humanoid beasts with reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes and a lipless mouth and the xenimorphs that were even twice the size of the regular beasts. They were easily the second largest and bulkiest of the creature so far, they had the same skin of their hunter/warrior cousins, but their strength exceeded them by far. Their tails were on the stockier side but could easily destroy a wall. These large and powerful behemoths were called the Titans.

The same named was given to the Leader Titans which were a mixture of the Xenomorph and Leader Hunters. They were stronger and faster Hunters that led the Titans in packs. With two brains and spinal columns they would be tough to kill even if his enemies were able to live long enough to gain some understanding of the beasts, let alone fight them.

Currently Naruto was able to recreate the Supreme Hunter, his vast physical strength, speed, agility, and durability, still out pacing even the newest creatures. By far it was the most intelligent, appointing the role of generals over the blacklight beast, able to disguise itself. It's second in command was a less powerful creature by the name of Ultra Hunter that lacked the parasitic bulge on it's body.

The last of the creatures that had been created in the last month were known as Shriekers. Bird-Like xenomorphs with thin yet powerful wings allowing them superior agility and flight. That and their high powered cries could defean their preys ear drums temporairly to completely destroying their ear drums.

Kissing the sleeping Elizabeth on the cheek he exited the room. He made way to his room so he could put on his armor and make his trip to Golden Hills. Heading outside he whistled an assortment of minions and hybrids had began to gather. It was time to knock off the next hero on his list.

00

Chapter End

00

Not a lot of happens in this chapter I know, but I wanted to focus more on the advancements of the secondary crossover. Other Yatu'ja will be introduced later on.

Some of the themes were inspired by Phantom Writer's Kage no Oni story.


	7. Overlord Business as Usual

Overlord Naruto

0  
NarutoxHarem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

IF YOU ARE A FAN THEN PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY! NUMBER 10 IN THE OVERALL RANKINGS!

00000

Chapter:Gold, Dwarfs, and Medieval Steam Rollers

00000

Story Start

000

A couple of months had passed and Naruto was on his way back to the Tower with a bound Jewel along side him. It had all began during his journey to Golden Hills. Along his journey he had gained some new armor and weapons for his minions and new spells. Killing both sheep and dwarves he had gained some life force. As its name suggested a whole lot of gold had been found during the journey. The Xenomorphs went to town on anything they came across, piercing chests with their tails and skulls with their mini mouth tongues.

His infected Bruisers were left to cover the flank. ''Minions head down that path,'' he said gesturing to a path that was hidden inside the wall next to the barricade. There was an ore cart that he instructed them to remove to reveal a bunch of slugs. The minions kept the Slugs from trying any tricks as the slugs did the dirty work. Most of the Dwarfs were soon overrun and smothered by the slimy creatures and used an Earth Jutsu to bury up the hole.

Going through Barricade to barricade until they came across some trapped Elves. Commanding the Xenomorphs to keep the giant slugs at bay Naruto freed them. Eventually he came across a rock giant. ''Bruisers! Take him down!'' he said as the Titans charged forward. The three Titans swarmed the rock giant as their powerful blows formed cracks into the large beast.

The rock giant grabbed one of the Titans and hurled him face first into one of the walls causing a slight tremor and dirt from the walls to shimmer loose. Doing three quick hand seals the dirt floor of the mines began to shift and the rock creature began to sink. Grabbing one of the ore carts the creature flung it at Naruto who pulled out his weapon and thrust it forward, stabbing into the wooden side of the creature and causing it to turn slightly as the bottom edge slammed into his forehead. Letting out a groan Naruto placed his foot against the cart and pulled out his weapon.

With the creature waist length in sand the Titans wailed on the creature as its rock torso continued to take damage from the bulky creatures blows. Finally the creature's resistance worn through as one of the Titan's arms pierced the creature's chest and torn off the upper portion of his body.

''Let's go!'' he said as his minions jabbered about. They continued on when they came across some more of those giant slugs. ''Woldoor! Noooooo!'' Naruto cried out as one of those creatures devoured Woldoor whole. Performing a series of hand seals Naruto lit the creatures ablaze causing it to make some audible unknown noise as it was burned alive.

''Stranger! Spare us and we will give you gold!'' one of the elves said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. ''Sure, why not.'' he said as the elves gave him directions where the gold hoards were. Creating some kagebunshin they were instructed to get the gold as they continued down the main path. Continuing on ahead through the cavern Naruto found some dwarfs weren't so grateful and he had to slaughter them. After mulling over the choice of being a decent person and not opening the way tot he elves until he finished off the snails or being a dick and letting the snails eat the elves Naruto decided to be a decent person and kill those big suckers.

As Naruto looked over his diminishing minions, probably because he used them for bait he began to wonder if there was a way for him to make them stronger or at least create new minions. Though soon enough a massive dwarf, though not really a dwarf as being a dwarf was small came charged at Naruto. Unfortunately an exploding kunai to a face made quick work of the Dwarf. Arriving at the Arcanium mines Naruto went down the stairs, killing more dwarves and made his way off to the left.

Naruto soon found himself at a Brewery as Gnarl informed him that Goldo's stronghold was on the other a new shield spell he picked up he blocked the dwarves attempts to kill him flaming crossbows. ''Reds! Show them how it's done!'' the blond ordered as the red minions took point and began firing in a frenzy. The dwarves began retreated, several of them getting flaming arrows in the back or in the legs.

**''Ohhhh so deliciously cruel!''** Velvet's voiced cooed in his mind. Obviously the portal/viewing device was being put to good use. ''_**You have a wicked streak in you, don't you?''**_

Naruto didn't care much for beer personally himself , but his inhabitants had been clamoring for some and since the Dwarves had a factory he figured why not taking it over. Leaving the Titans to guard the entrance Naruto continued on ahead as they took an elevator to the next level.  
**  
''Treasure!''** one minion said destroying a barrel and getting some gold.

**''For the overlord!'**' another jabbered as he charged forward and sunk his claws and teeth into a fleeing dwarf.

**''For you!'**' one of the minions said bringing over some sort of gem to Naruto.

''Why thank you Woldoor.'' he informed the minion who began ghostly pale. Apparently Naruto had as of yet made a connection between a minion being crowned Woldoor and imminent death. Eventually they came across a lever next to the door that could be flipped. The beer flow stopped as a result and almost immediately a bunch of dwarves can shambling about. After the minions became a snack for the Xenomorphs they continued on to the next room.

**''That's the heart of the Brewery Sire! If you don't want those dwarves sampling minion flavored beer I would advise caution.''  
**

''Alright Woldoor down you go!'' Naruto instructed the minion down the pipe. ''Then you Gibblet followed by Grubby, Choco, and Talever!'' One by one the minions shuffled down the piper and miraculously none of them, not even Woldoor was shot down by the Dwarfs as they flipped the switch.

''Reds! Burn them up!'' Naruto ordered as they came across another pipe with Dwarfs on it. And that was how most of the repetitive trip into the Brewery continued as. The only things of interest were the Smelter and the domination spell.

_**''You found the domination spell sire! Right now it can merely only slow enemies but with experience and power you can force the enemies into submission and force them to stop all actions or maybe you can force them to turn on their allies and cause a little havoc?'' **_the last part Gnarl spoke with a bit of hopefulness._****_

''Oh god damnit!'' Naruto huffed as they came across more of those damn slugs. Though that was nothing against the dwarves with a flame throwing spell. ''Browns! Run them over!'' Naruto said as his browns suicidal charged forward keeping the creatures distracted so Naruto could stab them in the face more or less. Naruto looked down at his sword in irritation. It was covered in blood and smell like ass more or less.

After a half hour track they finally came across an amusing sight. The dwarfs were fighting some sort of rolling monster of their own. So Naruto decided to do the smart thing and have the Reds kill the Dwarfs with their flaming arrows so the monster would stay on the other side of the chasm, far, far away from him.

''Oh...blue spawning pit.'' Naruto murmured as he swerved around the stone pillars. Summoning some blues they went up the stairs. Finally they came across an alcove they came across a tower object. After a ridiculously long as journey to the other side Naruto came across some elves who were complaining about their women being trapped inside.

''Blues! You know what to do!'' he said as the creatures dove into the water and making their way to the other side as they turned the wheel and over the door. After fighting through some more dwarfs the group continued deeper into the Royal Halls. Finally they came across large double doors where they saw an armored Dwarf shuffle away.  
**  
''That must be Goldo!'' **Naruto was halfway through the room before the doors Goldo went through were knocked over and he came out in some sort of medieval steam roller with spikes. **''And that must be Rollie!''  
**  
The thing let out a burst of fire from it's flamethrower lightning some of his minions on fire. ''  
**  
''Loose!''**

''Fall!''

''Destroy!''  


Naruto weaved his way out of the machine's attacks as it attempted to roll him over and crash into statues. During those times Naruto sent his minions to attack the machine, attempting to tear and rip it apart. The big hulking machine was jerking and had poor turning so the speedy blond was able to easily keep out of it's way. Unfortunately over half his minions were flattened as their stubby little legs didn't allow them to travel that far that quickly. Forming an Oodama Rasengan Naruto met the machine head on resulting in an explosion as machine parts and dwarf organs splattering everywhere.

**''Goldo's Hoard!'' **Gnarl stated as Naruto walked through another set of double door into caverns where piles of gold were stashed, cluttered in many alcoves with jewels and gems. **'I think you should give the gold a good home Sire!''**

Though a cry drew Naruto's attention as female elven were stuck in an area where some sort of gas seemed to be pouring in. ''Female elves. Without the females the elven will be wiped from the face of this land. No more Elves,'' Gnarl let out a content sigh. ''...be still my beating heart.''

''We are the last. Do not let this world forget the beauty of the Elves!'' one of the women pleaded as the place began to tremble, the roofs of the cave cracking and several pillars giving way.

**''Master! The place is collapsing! It's the gold or the elves!''**

Naruto formed a multitude of Kagebunshin to get the gold as he sent his minions to turned the wheel and form a bridge for the Elven women to escape.

**''I should have known you make the most of your unusual abilities Sire! Quite a greedy one you are! Now get yourself out of there! All the mining has made the foundation weak and that place is bound to collapse any minute!'' **Finally today's events were dealt with as the group made their epic escape. ''**Sire we learned of some news about the minions in Jewel's domain! You must make haste! There is not a moment to spare!''**

Naruto merely nodded in response. By now the allies he contacted should have arrived by now and he was looking forward to seeing them.


End file.
